Lava Love
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Leo only had two goals in life. Become a Pokemon trainer, and keep pokemon safe. When he becomes involved in team Magma, things aren't what they seem. Doesn't follow show or game. Au. Chapters on Wednesday.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Pokémon. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak and a few others do.**

**(Littleroot town)**

The small Pokémon continued running around before sniffing the air before

"Ziggy, come here!" The boy called as the Zigzagoon turned and rushed back to the 12-year-old boy who happened his owner, Leo.

Ziggy zipped up his shoulder and licked his face at Leo laughed before he heard footsteps behind him.

"Is that a Zigzagoon?" Leo heard from a Lilac haired girl with purple colored eyes with a Numel at her feet and a Vulpix behind her.

"Yeah, he's named Ziggy, he's my first Pokémon, who are you?" Leo asked, the girl smiled.

"I'm Courtney, these are my Pokémon: Numel, the first Pokémon I've ever had, and this is Vulpix. She's been my second Pokémon since my mom gave her to me." Courtney said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Want to have a Pokémon battle?" Courtney asked, Leo smiled and nodded as Ziggy leapt off his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I only have Ziggy… So, can we do this one on one?" Leo asked, Courtney nodded and patted Numel.

"Numel, you go and take them down!" Courtney yelled as Numel walked forward, Leo made the first move.

"Ziggy, use tackle!" Leo ordered as the small Racoon Pokémon rushed forward and slammed into Numel slid back.

"That was good, but now you're going down…. Numel, use Magnitude!" Courtney yelled, Numel stomped her feet and the ground shook before Ziggy was flung into the air. The ground also cracked and split in a few parts.

"Whoa!" Leo yelled, Courtney smiled before Ziggy managed to grab onto a tree branch and race down it.

"Ziggy, use Shadow Ball!" Leo yelled as he climbed to his feet, Ziggy flipped off the tree and fired the ball of darkness which hit Numel and knocked her off her feet.

"Numel, get up, please!" Courtney said before the small Pokémon fell to the ground, fainting.

"Zig, Zigzagoon!" Ziggy yelled, Leo patted its head as Courtney sighed and smiled.

"You did well, Numel, we're get stronger…" She said before she recalled the Pokémon and put its Poke ball on her belt.

"Well, she sure is strong, Ziggy is all tuckered out from a fight like that." Leo stated, Courtney smiled and walked over with her Vulpix as Ziggy sniffed her before she pets him on the head.

Ziggy leaned forward into her hand before continuing to rest on his owner's shoulder.

"Ziggy might be my main Pokémon, but I'm looking for a few more… You want to help me look for some?" Leo asked, Cortney nodded before Leo and her walked off, Leo knew his dad would be back soon.

Leo led Cortney near a drain near his home, he blinked as he saw something that bothered him.

There was a small Pokémon cowering in the small space, it was a Grimer.

"Grim?" The small Pokémon said, Leo slid down into the drain, Courtney watched as the small Pokémon slid back before Leo reached out his hand.

"Easy little guy, you're ok… You ok?" Leo asked, Grimer cocked its head, it slowly reached out and put his hand on Leo's.

"Grim?" Grimmer stated before it slowly stopped cowering, Leo climbed out of the drain before holding a Poke Ball.

Grimmer vanished into the Poke Ball Leo turned to Courtney with a smile.

"Well, I didn't think I'd find a Grimmer, but he's one of my favorite Pokémon. I didn't think I'd get another Pokémon." Leo stated, Courtney nodded and smiled.

"Well, now we can fight more, I want to evolve my Numel and maybe Vulpix. I was going to call her 'Nines' when she was evolved." Courtney stated before petting the small fox like Pokémon.

"Well, I'll be happy to help with that, but that's going to take a while, that Pokémon doesn't usually evolve without a lot of battling… So, let's make a promise to always stick together, ok?" Leo stated, Courtney nodded and smiled once more.

"Ok, deal! I'll come back tomorrow and we're battle with both Pokémon we have!" Courtney yelled, Leo nodded before he heard someone clear their throat.

"And who would we have here, Leo?" Leo heard from his father as he and Courtney.

Leo smiled at Courtney as Ziggy nuzzled his owner and chirped out his name

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing! I got the idea for this story after replaying Omega Ruby. I'm also going to point out this is similar to the game, but I will point out its similar. Next chapter will show some of the first years of Team Magma. Until next Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I am posting a poll for which Pokémon story to write next if anyone wants to check it out.**


End file.
